Bachelor-ette
by roxyhoney
Summary: The Mystic Falls gang celebrates Jo and Alaric's bachelor and bachelorette party together. The next day they wake up in some compromising positions, not remembering what happened the night before.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off the hangover just with my own spin, and just to let you know, Jo is not pregnant in this two part fic. Hope you enjoy =)**

 _ **No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

She could tell that the sun was shining brightly before she even opened her eyes. She just hadn't expected to wake up on the roof of the Salvatore Boarding house, with a blue eyed vampire lying on her stomach.

The blood curling scream that escaped Bonnie Bennett's lips didn't aid the pain in her skull, but it sent Damon Salvatore straight off the roof and against the pavement. If he were human he would have died on impact.

"Ow!" He yelled, and she immediately looked down, hoping he was alright. An instant wave of nausea passed through her, causing her to lie back down before the contents in her stomach made it rain all over the ground.

"Bonnie, what the hell?" Damon struggled to stand up, not sure what the hell just happened, and why he was on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled down, but didn't move from her position. A little fact about Bonnie that only a select few people knew was that she was terrified of heights. She may have been a witch and associated herself with vampires, but that didn't mean shit when it came to falling to her death.

"Tell me you know how we got up there?!"

That was one question Bonnie couldn't answer. Not only could she not remember how she got on the roof, but she couldn't recall anything after taking a shot she made for everyone at Jo and Alaric's joint bachelor/bachelorette party. The concoction was only supposed to loosen them, and give a very low tolerance to the vampires. It wasn't supposed to result in memory loss.

When she finally zoned back in, she realized that Damon had been calling out to her.

"Are you going to come down?"

She shook her head. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Because she sure as hell wasn't about to jump.

"Just jump… I'll catch you."

She may have trusted Damon with her life now, but this was too much. This was on a whole different level.

"I know you're afraid of heights, but I promise I'll catch you." He said, outstretching his arms. "If I don't, you can give me your witchy migraines for a year."

"That's not very comforting!" She snapped, but began to slowly sit up and scoot towards the edge. And before she decided to put all her cards on the table and jump, she thought of something.

"Bon Bon, I'm not getting any younger."

"Hold on!"

She concentrated within herself, and began mumbling an incantation. Slowly, but surely she began to float towards the ground. Unfortunately, her magic must have been on the fritz because of how she was feeling, because half way down, it stopped working.

Thank God for Damon catching her, because she was still high enough to hurt herself if she hit the pavement.

"See, I told you I'd catch you."

Had his voice always held a husky undertone to it? Bonnie wondered as her eyes connected with his. The look he was giving her made a flash of heat course through her body and she wanted to rest her forehead on his. She was definitely prepared to blame the feeling on the dilemma they were currently in, but her stomach decided to play tricks on her.

One minute she was in his arms, and the next she was kneeling on the ground, upchucking all over his shoes.

Damon's face turned up in disgust. If this were anyone else he would have had a fit, and he was about ten seconds away from doing so anyways, but instead, he decided to bend down and help her up.

"Let's get inside."

The boarding house was absolutely trashed, and if Damon was subjected to heart attacks, he would have had three by now. All of the furniture was turned over, the logs were out of the fireplace, all his booze was not in their right places, and there was ketchup, mustard, and other items all over his walls. As he tried his best to ignore it and head to the kitchen to get Bonnie some water and medicine, he had to really brace himself for a moment. The kitchen was just as bad.

What the _fuck_ happened last night?

As he watched Bonnie and made sure she drank all the water with the two pills he gave her, he tried his best not to be pissed. The cleaning he would have to do to make sure this place was spotless again was going to take all day.

The sound of his best friend coughing broke him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He asked, bending down in front of her. "Do you need to go up to my room and lay down?"

She shook her head. "Thanks, but the sooner we find everyone, the sooner we can figure out what's going on."

He admired Bonnie. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell that she was increasingly weak right now, but of course she wouldn't slow down until they had an answer. And that made him think; what _did_ they do last night that left him alone with her on his roof? And where had everyone else been?

The moment Bonnie stood up and went to search for her bag, she walked passed a mirror, and had to do a double take.

What. The. Hell. Was. She. Wearing?

The leather jacket was the only thing that held a bit of normalcy too it, but the high waisted shorts that showed a part of her ass cheeks and the black bustier top, that showed a good chunk of her stomach, was nowhere near how she dressed. She didn't even remember wearing this outfit when she came to boarding house yesterday.

"Why didn't you tell me I was wearing this?"

Damon looked over at the little witch and had to do a double take. He didn't even pay attention at how she was dressed until she pointed it out. And damn did he regret it. Bonnie was a hot, that wasn't any news. She was almost as hot as him, and he's noticed that, but seeing her barely clothed and the way that outfit clung to her curves, made his gums throb. He wanted to remove the jacket she was wearing and….

"Damon!" she shrieked, and held her jacket closer to her frame. "Eyes on mine. Don't look anywhere lower than my face!"

"You practically told me to look at you. I can't help that it's hard to look away now."

"Just help me find my phone."

When she found her bag, she only bent down for two seconds before Damon's whistling stopped her.

"Nice ass, judgey." And damn, it was a nice ass. He had never gotten the pleasure of sneaking a peak while she was in the shower in the prison world, because he was trying to be an upstanding person towards her, but now that it was practically presented in his face, he couldn't help but appreciate the view and think of a few not very pg13 ideas concerning said ass.

Bonnie tried giving him an aneurysm, but her magic was definitely on the fritz, so she opted for throwing a broken chair at his head.

He caught it with no problem.

"Do you have your phone?" She asked when she couldn't find hers.

He felt around in his pants. "That would be a no." And he didn't have a landline anymore either.

"I guess I'll have to try a locator spell." Even though her head still hurt like shit, and her powers were having a defect. Most likely it wouldn't work, but at least she could try.

Grabbing one of his candles, and lighting it with a match, she began chanting in a different language. There was a time when she would need blood or an item from the person they were looking for to perform a locator spell, Bonnie had grown so well into her magic that all she had to do was think of the person, perform a little hocus pocus, and their location would appear. It probably would have been ten times easier right now if she did have their blood though.

"You really think that's going to work when you can barely give me one of your little witchy migraines?" She gave him a look, and he held up his hand in defeat. "Not that I'm complaining."

When she finished, she said, "Caroline and Stefan are still in the house. I was only able to get a read on them."

Damon rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well I'm sure I know what they're doing."

"I don't know. From what I got, Stefan's in the basement and Caroline is in one of the rooms upstairs."

When she proceeded to walk upstairs, she got a little light headed, and Damon sped up behind her. "You really need to take it easy. No more spells, we'll figure out where everyone else is the normal way."

She provided him a soft smile, but still moved away from his touch. Yes, she and Damon had grown insanely close since their time in 1994, but she really didn't know why the hell she felt like she wanted to jump her best friend's boyfriend at the moment.

"I'll go find Caroline."

"And I'll check on my animal eating brother."

* * *

The moment Bonnie found Caroline asleep in Stefan's empty bathtub and woke her up, Caroline's scream filled the house.

Somehow during last night, Caroline chopped off her hair into a bob style. It was actually pretty cute, Bonnie thought, but she knew that Caroline would probably inflict bodily harm if she said anything about it.

"Bonnie, what the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"Your guess is as good as mine and you're in Stefan's bath tub."

She knew her friend was freaked out, but she really wished she would keep her voice down.

"My hair! It's…?" She held up the thick strands that were no longer attached to her head. "This is a dream… I'm dreaming right? Because the last thing I remember is being at Jo and Alaric's party and now I'm waking up with practically no hair."

"Care…it's actually pretty cu—" Bonnie didn't even finish her sentence before Caroline gave her a death glare. Yeah, she should have kept her mouth shut. "So, you um… you don't remember anything else… at all?"

Caroline tried thinking for a moment. "I remember you making us shots so we could all feel the effects, but that's it… that's the last thing I remember."

Bonnie took a breath of frustration. Great, maybe she should have researched if there would be any consequences.

* * *

Downstairs in the basement, Damon had every intention to check on his brother, but his insatiable hunger made him step over Stefan's unconscious body and inhale two blood bags. He didn't realize how much his energy level was down until he stepped into the basement and the blood hit his nose. And the moment Bonnie and Caroline stepped inside, he had a very quick craving for witch blood. _Bonnie's blood._

"Ugh, really Damon!" Caroline immediately bent down towards Stefan and tried waking him up. Even though the blonde vampire essentially came down to the basement to over indulge in blood bags, she had to put a halt to her mission when she noticed Stefan unconscious on the floor, with his shirt off none the less. And Damon sure as hell wasn't doing anything about it.

Selfish Bastard.

Bonnie bent down as well and grabbed Caroline's arm gently. The veins that appeared around Caroline's quickly went away. It wasn't because she was being some type of possessive control freak, but she was starving, and witch's blood was like a vampire's kryptonite.

Caroline immediately zoomed over to a blood bag and ripped it open with her fangs, drinking every last drop. She did _not_ want to hurt her best friend.

Bonnie took over for her and began to shake Stefan awake.

"Stefan…. Stefan… wake up…"

His eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly and took a large intake of breath, it almost knocked Bonnie on her back.

It took a minute for the disorientation in his head to subside, and that's when he noticed Bonnie, Caroline, and Damon in the room. The smell of blood made his fangs lengthen, and he was between the other two vampires instantly, taking greedily from a blood bag.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bonnie twitched a little at the question. She definitely needed to get prepared in hearing it more often today. As she watched her friends practically inhale all of that blood, she knew she needed to get away from them before they decided to tap open one of her veins. Her powers may have been playing hide n seek right now, but she would form up enough energy to cause bodily harm if needed.

"I'm going to go upstairs why you finish. Damon will fill you in."

As she began walking upstairs out of the basement, she heard Damon's voice. "Dude are you wearing tweety bird boxers?"

A small smile formed on her lips.

Stepping outside of the boarding house, she took a deep breath. Gratefully, her headache was easing up a bit, but she was still frustrated on her and the other's short term memory loss. And then she was worried about everyone else. Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Alaric, and Jo. She had no idea where they were.

Oh, and Enzo too.

Right before she was about to head back inside to try another locator spell, someone groaning filled her ears.

She followed the sound all the way to its destination, where she found Matt slowly waking up in Damon's Camaro. You would have thought she had vampire speed with how quick she was at his side.

"Matt! Matt, are you alright?"

When he finally came too, his eyes locked on hers, and he tried easing the tension out of his neck. "Bons? What the hell happened?"

 _Twitch._

Before she could answer him, Damon's voice bellowed through the air.

"Are you kidding me? What hell are you doing in my car?" He yelled, giving Matt death eyes.

His voice may have been a little too loud for Matt, because he was now throwing up, only a few inches away from another pile of vomit he released.

Damon flipped a gasket, and somewhere between all the threats he let Matt know that he had a drawing of a dick on his face.

This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

They found Elena asleep on the bar in The Mystic Grille, Enzo was in the storage closet, and Tyler was outside in the dumpster.

Neither of them had any idea how they got there, and they were all happy it was closed due to renovations.

And the famous question that made Bonnie twitch even more came into play as soon as each and every one of them woke up: _What the hell is going on?_

Well, Enzo's was more of a mumble, because he was still going in and out of consciousness, and none of them really knew why that was, since every other vampire was just having a blood craving addiction upon waking up.

Elena had a tongue piercing that she didn't remember getting, and Damon made some sexual joke that no one wanted hear. Bonnie didn't know why she got even more annoyed with that, but tried her best to ignore it.

Apparently, Tyler had a piercing too, and everyone tried their best not to stare below his waist when they found out. Well, except Caroline and Bonnie who were taking peaks, wondering if they could acquire x-ray vision for a few minutes.

When they arrived back at the boarding house, Alaric was pulling up in a cop car. Come to find out, he spent the night in jail, after he went streaking through the town. It was the police who had to inform him, because he sure as hell didn't remember any of it.

Jeremy was the next person to make his grand entrance. He woke up in the woods behind the boarding house, with half of his head shaved.

"Well don't you look ugly." Were the first words out of Damon's mouth, causing a now awake Enzo to burst out in laughter.

And about two hours later, and another failed attempt at locating Jo, the supernaturals and humans were feeling a lot better. Of course with Jo still on the brain. Each of them took a spare bedroom in the boardinghouse to freshen up, and Bonnie could finally say her magic was fully returning.

The only problem was that she still couldn't find Jo with the locator spell, so she was ready to make the ingredients for the spell, so they could get their memory back and hopefully find her.

As soon as she was about to open the door, Damon beat her too it and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I hope you're decent."

"Well good thing I was since you don't know how to knock." She crossed her arms.

He looked her up and down and almost lost his train of thought. Even though she was wearing the clothes from earlier, her jeans and t-shirt were hugging all the right places, and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Yeah, he was blaming this all on her witchy potion drink she made.

"What do you want? I'm about to get our memories back."

"Spell the room."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I think you should spell the room for what I have to say."

She knew when he was being serious and something concerned him, so she waved her hand out and the room was spelled from prying ears. "Damon, what's going on?"

He lifted up the arm of his shirt sleeve, and what she saw on his bicep made her eyes widen and her knees grow weak.

"Please tell me that's just marker like Matt's dick face?"

Damon would have laughed, but he refrained.

"Trust me, it's not."

On Damon's bicep was a tattoo that read: _Bon Bon_.

She began to feel sick, and instantly checked if she had one. Low and behold there was a tattoo that read: _Damon S._ on her waist, so low, Damon was about to get a full frontal view of her va-jay jay.

"Oh. My. God!"

Damon smirked. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but his name on her skin actually looked… good.

"We need to go get these removed. _Now_."

She walked ahead of him and he stopped her. "We can figure this out later, everyone is downstairs waiting.

"But what if someone sees? How am I going to explain to Elena that I have her boyfriend's name tattooed right near my p…?"

He cut her off because if the word pussy escaped her lips, he would probably betray his girlfriend, especially when as soon as he entered the room Bonnie was staying in, her scent made his fangs want to lengthen.

"No one will see it. Right after we figure out what's going on, we'll get them removed."

Before she un-spelled the room, her eyes widened again. "What if we…? She paused hoping he'd get the picture, but he obviously didn't. "You know, if we…? What if…?"

"How old are you really, Bon-Bon. The word is sex. You're asking if we fucked?" A wave of heat attacked her core. "I may have lost my memory, but I'd be able to smell your womanly scent on my dick…" He paused for a moment, when her scent attacked his nose. "Like that time in 1994 when I caught you pleasuring yourself."

Bonnie gave him an aneurysm and walked out. They may have been close and could talk and joke about almost anything now, but not this. Not now with the way she was feeling.

* * *

Downstairs, Bonnie dropped in the last ingredient and began to stir.

"Bons, are you saying that you have nothing to show for last night? I have the hair cut, which I'm starting to get use to by the way. Elena has a ring in her tongue, Tyler has a ring in his dick, Matt has a dick on his face, Jeremy has a shaven head, and Stefan was wearing tweety bird boxers."

"I woke up on a roof. I think that's more than enough." She tried to concentrate and not think of Damon's name on her skin.

"Yeah, but…"

"Care… hush." She poured the concoction into a cup. "Drink this."

Caroline huffed and walked towards the rest of the gang.

As Bonnie poured everyone else a drink, she tried her best not to even breathe near Damon.

"Okay, when you drink this, you'll know exactly what happened to you last night. It may take a few seconds, but it'll happen." She then gave a sympathetic look at Alaric. "And don't worry, we'll find Jo. I promise."

Alaric gave her a soft smile and nodded.

Three minutes after they emptied their cups, every single one of them passed out.

 _24 hours ago…_

* * *

 **A/n: Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed. Part ii will show exactly what happened to each of the characters, and some bamony goodness. Hopefully I will it up in a few days Please review & let me know what you think =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the love & support for the last chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. This is part 2 of the fic, revealing what exactly happened that night. Hope you enjoy =)**

* * *

 _24 hours ago…_

Her skin was a little flushed, as soft butterfly kisses were being placed down her neck. Oh, who was she kidding, her skin was _extremely_ flushed, and for a split second Bonnie forgot that she was in the kitchen for a specific reason.

His breath caressed her ears, making her shudder. "We should skip the party and…"

"Or, you two could stop disgusting everyone both alive and dead and bring the drinks out."

Bonnie pulled apart from Jeremy so quick, at the sound of Damon's voice that she almost knocked over the drinks she spent thirty minutes perfecting.

A sheepish smile formed to her lips, "Sorry, be out in a sec."

Handing Jeremy the tray full of drinks, she ignored the way he rolled his eyes at Damon's interruption. She knew that he wanted to be alone with her and with the way she was feeling, she almost took him up on that offer. But, they were here to celebrate Jo and Alaric's upcoming wedding, so she would just have to get with him afterwards.

Once he walked out, she noticed Damon still taking up space in the, looking as if he wanted to murder someone.

"What?" she asked, even though she was very aware of what was coming next.

"I thought you broke up with the pip squeak." He crossed his arms, pissed off over what he just walked in on.

"I did…" she paused for a moment; grateful that the music was loud enough so no one would hear their conversation. "We did… we're just…having fun. No commitments just friends benefiting off of one another."

He rolled his eyes in disgust. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh I don't know, because of the way you're looking at me right now. Plus, I don't have to tell you anything and everything, especially who I'm screwing."

The hell she didn't, he thought, as a tick in his jaw formed. "There are like hundreds of guys to choose from and you go back to him?" Not like that was a good option either.

"I'm not talking to you about this now. Judge all you want, but I haven't had sex in close to a year. I have needs too, damnit." And then she walked out, leaving him by himself.

Well, now his night was ruined.

* * *

"To Jo and Alaric!" Elena shouted as she and everyone else in attendance held up their shot glasses; actually they were more like two double shots combined in one.

"And to a night we'll never forget!" Bonnie added.

As the liquid slid down everyone's throat, Bonnie couldn't help but smile when she saw that everyone seemed to like it. The special drink she made not only included alcohol, but a few magical herbs, topped with a very short incantation. It was a beverage that not only made humans lose control, but take the high tolerance vampires there as well.

And only five minutes later, everyone was feeling the effects. For a moment, Bonnie could have sworn a wave of electricity passed through each and every one of them, but she just chalked that up to the alcohol. As she began swaying to the music, things felt like they were moving increasingly fast and then slowing down abruptly. Maybe the drink was doing more than she thought it was. Well, that was until she realized it was just three of her vampire friends using their speed to run and jump all over the place.

Show offs.

"Drunk in looooveeeeee!" Stefan roared. "We be all night…."

"Surftboart. Surfboart." Alaric added, doing his own rendition of twerking.

Bonnie laughed so hard that an inhuman snort escaped her lips. She should have brought the video camera, because she didn't want them to ever live this up. Watching Stefan and Alaric was something that needed to be played every time you needed a laugh.

Damon was in his own zone dancing on the banister, with a bottle of bourbon in his hands. Elena joined him, doing a dance that should only be given in private. For just a split second, Bonnie wanted them to both fall on their face, but then realized that it was pretty rude to think that, so she looked away.

"Bonnnnnieee!" Matt yelled right in her face, but she laughed all the same. "Bon Bon, Bonnie, my Bonnie friend, do you have any more?"

With the snap of her fingers, the pitcher of the remaining contents appeared in her hands, and everyone took turns gulping the rest down.

 _They. Were. Officially. Gone._

Jo, who was trying to work on her balance, stood up on the couch, "I have a plan for all of you…a mission, a…."

"Turn around baby." Alaric said.

"Oh right." Jo laughed and turned around to face everyone.

She then pulled several envelopes out of her purse and threw them to everyone. Damon was probably the only one who didn't intentionally try to catch it, and watched as it fell in front of his feet. Everyone else weren't able to control it slipping through their fingers.

"I have a scavenger hunt for us. And because it's my party you have to do what I say." The insane smile on her face made Caroline laugh. "You have to follow all the clues and at the end you'll get your prize."

"What's the prize?" Tyler asked, drinking from a bottle of watermelon vodka, passing it between Bonnie and Elena.

"You'll see when you get there! Now pick your partners. Oh, and someone will have to triple up." Jo jumped into Alaric's arms, "I already have mine. Ooh, and no driving, so either call a cab, walk, or vamp it. Is that a word, _vamp it_?" she laughed. "It should be… Vamp ittttt."

"Vamp itttttt." Bonnie found herself repeating it.

Damon had been drinking greedily from his bottle of bourbon since he drank Bonnie's shot. It was good, he'd give her that, but it felt like he was dehydrated afterwards, making him want more booze. He hadn't felt this throwed in probably ever. He couldn't really remember his human days right now, but in all his vampire days, nothing like this had occurred.

When he saw Jeremy about to walk over to Bonnie, giving her a pair of sickening moon eyes, and watched as she returned it, he put down his bottle and used his vampire speed to get to Bonnie faster. He was not having any of that today.

"Bonnie's on my team."

Before Bonnie could even comprehend anything, she felt herself being pulled to Damon's side. When her eyes tried to search his, she noticed that his eyes were looking all hard yet sappy towards Elena's.

"No offense, babe, but if we're partners, I'll just rip your clothes off as soon as we make it out of the house, and I want to win.

Caroline and Jeremy made a disgusted face while Elena blushed. "As long as you rip my clothes off later, then…."

"Alrighty then!" Caroline interrupted. "Stefan's on my team."

Stefan winked yet continued to dance. Bonnie found it very entertaining to see him lose control, when he was always such a stick in the mud.

Elena then walked over to Tyler. "Ty's on my team."

"I got Jer." Matt immediately announced.

Jeremy shrugged. He was pissed that Bonnie and Damon were partners. He should really stake the vampire one of these days.

"What about me?" Enzo's voice filled the room as he looked around like a wounded puppy.

"Fine, if no one wants me then I'll just go and kill the first ten people I see."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but it was Elena who told him he could join her team.

And then they were off.

* * *

It had to have been at least an hour later when Bonnie and Damon said fuck it to the scavenger hunt and went about their business. After breaking into a clothing store, and Damon picking out an outfit for Bonnie, they were now in her house, while she changed in her bathroom and he went through her underwear drawer.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Bonnie yelled excitedly. "I feel like a criminal…wait am I a criminal? Am I going to go to jail?"

"We won't get caught." He shrugged. "And if we do, my nifty compelling trick will just come into play."

"Damn, because being a criminal may be sexy."

Damon smirked, "You know Bon Bon, you really need to loosen up on the term granny panties."

Bonnie ran out of the bathroom and closed the drawer, not caring that his hand got smashed in the process.

"Ouch! I was just joking." He then looked her up and down. "That's not the outfit we stole."

"I know, but its way more revealing than I thought."

"That's the point _Bon Bon_." He fell back on her bed, and picked up Ms. Cuddles. "What you're wearing is too reserved. You have a nice body so show it. I won't complain."

She rolled her eyes; which felt like the umpteenth time today. Bonnie felt like she looked good in anything she wore, but if he wanted to see her in something more revealing then he'd get his wish. But, the thing was, could he really handle it though? She decided to put him to the test.

So, she pulled off the dress she put on instead, revealing a matching black lace bra and panty set.

"Is this sexy enough for you?"

Damon's breath instantly caught in his throat, and when Bonnie noticed his intense gaze tracing her body, she couldn't help but let a sly smile form on her lips. She was right, he couldn't handle it. She knew she looked good in underwear. It wasn't her being conceited, it was just fact.

After sliding on her shorts, and looked back at him, she noticed that his eyes were still tracing along her frame.

"Damon? My eyes are up here."

"You act like you're not half naked in front of me." Damon stood up, adjusting himself a little. He didn't expect this from her, but damn did it not turn him on a little. He didn't realize how bad he actually wanted to see her naked until he was presented with the opportunity.

She turned around, showing her back to him, and he watched as she unclamped her bra, and it fell to the floor. She held the black bustier that they stole and held it up to her breast. She looked over her shoulder, and gave him a smile that almost made his fangs lengthen.

"Will you help me put it on?" Her voice sound seductive and he could tell that she was teasing him. "I just can't seem to do it by myself."

They both knew she was flirting, and somewhere in the back of Bonnie's mind, she wondered if it was such a good idea. She and Damon were just friends, and plus, he was dating her best friend.

Immediately her mind said, _Blame it on the alcohol_ , but she didn't really feel drunk right now. She wasn't falling all over the place, being extra loud, or sometimes emotional, which were a few characteristics she obtained when _she_ was drunk. Instead, she just felt like she wanted to do anything and everything, not caring about any repercussions that could come tomorrow.

Whatever it was, she liked it.

And when Damon's hands pulled up the zipper to her bustier, he let his hands trace along her shoulders and against the small of her back. He knew it was wrong to be feeling her up like this, but she didn't seem to pull away, and for some reason he didn't care. It was weird. After he inhaled the drink she made, along with his bottle of Bourbon, he felt like someone who was getting plastered for the first time. But, then it subsided and now he felt like the time he had his humanity shut off, just without the added death and destruction. He didn't know how to explain it, but he liked it.

He also liked being this close to Bonnie.

The lust in her eyes mirrored his own as she turned around to face him.

"I want you to bite me."

The veins immediately formed around his eyes, and his cock hardened in his pants. He vaguely remembered asking if she was sure before she brought his head down, and his fangs broke her skin.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan didn't even make it off the Salvatore property before they realized they weren't going to partake in the scavenger hunt, and made their way back into the house.

Currently, Caroline was taking sips out of every single one of Damon's alcohol collection. The only thing he ever drank was Bourbon, so she decided that all his other bottles were going to waste.

"Damon is going to flip!" she laughed, excitedly, and then had an idea to throw his bourbon bottles against the wall. She was happy to see them smash into pieces.

"Just make sure you don't throw my scotch collection." Stefan said, doing some weird dance.

"Noted. You know I think I finally figured out what you always wanted to be!" Caroline stood up and jumped on Stefan's back while he twirled her around. She had been trying to figure it out for the last hour, after she revealed that her goal, when she was a kid, was to be a professional cheerleader. Obviously that changed.

"A dancer! The way you keep dancing, you've always wanted to be a dancer." She then nibbled on his ear. "I have a thing for back up dancers."

"Nope, that's not it."

Caroline huffed and then got down. "Steffy, just tell me, you know I'm never going to guess."

"Fine, fine."

When he faced her, she noticed the solemn expression on his face. Tears came shortly after, while he took a deep breath.

"Wait…are you crying?"

"I've always wanted to drive an ice-cream truck."

Caroline's first instinct was to laugh. In fact, it was her second and third instinct too, but she held it together.

"Seriously?"

"It's just." He sniffed. "When it's really hot outside, I feel for the people… the kids…who need something to cool off. I just…"

Caroline couldn't hold it together any longer. She almost peed herself, she laughed so hard.

"Aww, Stefannn!" She was probably going to make fun of him for the rest of his life because of this.

"It's not funny."

"Well, you know what." She tried to stifle the laughter as much as she could. "You can achieve that… I'll even help you."

She then kissed him softly on the lips. They may have not had any intimate moments after their humanity was turned off, but she really didn't care that she was kissing him right now. She wanted to do it, so she did.

"You want to know something else I've always wanted to do?"

He shook his head, trying not to hold back the lust that overtook his body. He really wanted to be in between Caroline's thighs right now. And when he thought he was about to get that chance, she zoomed away and returned back with a pair of scissors, catching him off guard.

"This." She answered, as she cut off a huge chunk of her hair.

Both of their eyes widened.

* * *

There was a split second where Bonnie wasn't specifically sure why she let Damon bite her, but that thought went away just as fast as it came. Even though Damon had practically ripped into her throat years ago, due to his hate for Emily, they had finally got passed it. So, one time when they were in the prison world, she finally gave in, and let him have a little of her blood, because he was in need of it from a warm body. There was a moment where Bonnie felt this small tingle flow through her body, but she never admitted it to him. But, she did pleasure herself that night, because it left her so desperately in the mood. Since then, she always wanted to do it again, but never asked. But, for some reason now, she had no problems with asking, and tried to hide her excitement when his fangs descended into her neck.

It was nothing like their time in 1994. It was better. It left her so in the mood that she almost suggested that he help her feel better. But, she ended up taking a deep breath, and pushed her feelings to the back. She even found herself taking some of his blood to get rid of the bite marks.

The fact that she left a bulge in Damon's pants proved that he was turned on too, and maybe she should have cared that what they did wasn't technically right, but hell, she honestly didn't.

And now, here they were standing at their next destination, partly because of a dare.

"I can't believe we're really about to do this."

"You're not gonna back out on me now are you?" He asked, but his eyes were branded on her ass. He almost wanted her to change again before they left, because he didn't want anyone else to see her like this… so exposed.

And plus, having her blood in his system was doing something to him. He should have just laid her back on her bed and branded his tongue between her legs. He could still smell hints of her arousal even now, and it was preventing him from thinking clear.

She took his hand, and led him inside. "Of course not!"

When Bonnie told Damon she always wanted to get a tattoo, she didn't expect them to go off and get one tonight. But, when Damon suggested they do it, and added a dare behind what they should get. She took him up on that offer.

And once it was done, Bonnie looked down at Damon's name tattooed on her waist right above her…

"It looks good, judgey. I didn't think you had it in you." He said, looking a little too hard and feeling a little too proud about his name on her skin.

"Yours does too, vampy. I like my name on your skin."

Once they made their way back outside, the bubbly Bonnie Bennett that was just here five seconds ago, was deathly silent now.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Damon asked, turning her around gently. "Do you regret it?"

He saw the tears in his eyes, and wondered how she flipped flop just like that.

She took a moment and took a deep breath. "I love you, Damon." Okay, he wasn't expecting that? Did she mean love like a friend or something more? Did he want her to mean the latter? "You're my best friend. And I feel like these tattoos symbolize that even more."

Okay, maybe he wanted the latter. "Okay….but…"

"You didn't wait for me!" she yelled. "You left me in the prison world. You… you lived your life and you didn't try…"

"I tried… I tried more than anything!" Okay, maybe he was sounding a bit dramatic and maybe standing out here yelling at one another was out of some overpriced cheesy romance novel, but hell, he couldn't find it in him to care.

"You were having the time of your life with _Elena_ ," She said her name in disgust, "And what about _me_? What about everything _I've_ done for you… for everyone and you don't even care! When you were there, you could have met me half way… you could have waited! What about _me_? For once what about me!"

As Bonnie stood there in tears, waiting for Damon to answer, she had no idea where the outburst came from. There were moments when she was alone that she'd think about being trapped in the prison world with Kai or even without him, and that no one rescued her. It would make her sad and at times downright mad, but she ended up pushing it to the back of her mind and continued on throughout her days. So, for her to just openly admit everything almost like word vomit, really surprised her.

But, the fact that he still wasn't saying anything, pissed her off completely.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" She folded her arms.

And right as she was about to go in again, the next thing he did, shut her up completely.

* * *

It was only a temporary pinch that Elena felt when the piercing of her tongue happened. It may have hurt worse if she wasn't a vampire and didn't have a high tolerance for pain. She liked the new look on her, and now, she was holding Tyler's hand while the guy was getting ready to put a needle right through his penis.

Elena dared him and since he never backed away from a challenge, he went for it.

Well, he was about to go for it, but was kind of scared as shit. Granted, he's been through some terrible pain… some life altering pain, but this was his man hood. His dick. This was what he needed for the ladies.

He really only wanted Elena to be in the room with him, but Enzo insisted that he be there with popcorn and the video camera, just in case he cried. He didn't want him to live that down.

When all three of them left the boarding house, they decided they weren't going to do the scavenger hunt, and have a mini dare night instead. This was their first stop, and Elena had to admit, she was having the time of her life.

As soon as the guy took his seat, and Tyler's penis became exposed, he couldn't help but shift a little and get nervous.

"You have to hold still."

"How bad is this gonna hurt?"

"Your man meat is a very sensitive part of your body. So, it's going to hurt like shit." The man said, to which Enzo laughed. "But, it will be fast."

"Just breathe, Ty," Elena squeezed his hand tighter.

Tyler took probably his tenth deep breath in two seconds. "Okay, I'm ready…" And as the guy was about to do it, he stopped him. "No wait, wait... Elena distract me."

"With what?"

And then he pulled her head down and kissed her. He jerked for a second when the piercing happened, but their mouths stayed exactly in the same place after it was over.

And all the while Enzo was getting everything on camera.

* * *

"So, what's the surprise you have waiting for them at the end of this scavenger hunt thing? And where is it?" Alaric asked, as he twirled his fiancé around in the Mystic Falls graveyard of all places.

"Me!" She yelled and giggled. "Well, not me exactly, but I have gifts for all of them in the empty crypt over there, just for a thank you for throwing me a party. And…now that I think about it, I don't know why I put it in a crypt of all places, but since we're all kinda supernatural, I felt it would just fit…stop me anytime."

But, Alaric only stopped her by placing kisses along her neck. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Not here…we could get caught." She said, as he took off his shirt.

"Who cares, I want you now."

And some time afterwards, both of them sated, Jo thought she would have cared that they just got physical in a graveyard. It wasn't really respectful, but she couldn't bring herself to be troubled by it.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Alaric stood up and stared at his beautiful naked wife.

"And what's that?"

"Go streaking." He then grabbed her hand, and ran to the side of the road. "You gonna join me?"

"I think I'm going to stay near this bush, just in case cops come. I'll be your guard dog. Woof." She giggled.

He kissed her lips.

Jo had zoned out for a moment, and when she snapped back to it, she was seeing Alaric being read his rights. She was about to run towards him, but his eyes caught hers and he mouthed where the cops didn't see.

 _Run._

Jo took off, grabbed her clothes, and put them back on in the crypt. She was about to go to the police station to get him, but something slammed into the back of her mind, causing her to the fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

The moment that Matt and Jeremy walked back into the boarding house, was the moment that a naked Stefan rushed upstairs, with Caroline laughing with the video camera.

"Ew…Gross!" Both Jeremy and Matt yelled.

"Oooh, Stefan where the boxers I saw in your bottom drawer that one time!" Caroline yelled after him.

"Did you guys win the scavenger hunt thingy?" Caroline asked.

"We bailed." Matt grabbed one of the alcohol bottles on the floor. He didn't even know what it was, but he took a swig anyway. "Do we have anymore of Bonnie's stuff? That's the best thing I've ever had."

"Nope." Caroline said. "I wish she left us the recipe."

Stefan came back down in tweety bird boxers, and they were only able to tell because his sweat pants were a bit low.

Caroline clapped like a kid. "Yay! You know what? We should all do a fashion show!"

When all three guys told her no at once, Caroline stuck her tongue out, and maybe twenty minutes later, she and Jeremy were squirting ketchup and mustard, and whatever else they could get their hands on, all over the walls.

"Damon's going to have a freak!" Stefan joined in.

"Serves that asshole right for stealing Bonnie away."

Jeremy dropped everything in his hands as soon as Stefan used his vampire speed to appear right in front of him.

"Do _not_ talk about my brother."

Jeremy just rolled his eyes.

Matt decided to split away from the three of them, and take his bottle outside to Damon's Camaro. This car almost got him hard, but he never once attempted to ask Damon if he could get behind the wheel….let alone just sit in it.

But, he was going to do it now. He was going to sit and drink in it. For all the shit Damon's put him through, he should just give him this car to make up for it.

He just wished he had the keys. Oh well, he'd sit behind the wheel and pretend he was driving it. And as soon as he put his hands on the wheel, a pain formed in the back of his skull, leaving him unconscious.

Caroline was pissed that Jeremy fell asleep while she was talking, so because of that, she decided to shave half of his head.

"Serves him right." Even though she couldn't even remember what she was talking to him about anyway.

And while Stefan laughed, Caroline gave him sexy eyes and sped right in front of him.

"Why don't I go and put something sexy, and then you meet me in your room in five minutes."

The veins formed around Stefan's eyes as he imagined Caroline beneath and on top of him. This time they came together, they wouldn't have their emotions off, and he was going to make her speak in tongue.

Maybe he needed some blood beforehand though, to keep his energy up.

So, as he made his way down to the basement, he opened the cooler full of blood, and before he could pick it up, everything went dark.

Caroline was already upstairs in Stefan's bathroom, when she realized she didn't have any sexy lingerie just lying around in the boardinghouse. She shrugged. She would just have to wait for him naked then. But, first she would stare at her new hairdo in the mirror. She could get use to this. She made everything look sexy, so this would just be another thing.

Yep, she was hot.

As she proceeded to walk out of the bathroom, something in her head began to feel weird, and she was out like a light right before she fell into the bathtub.

Jeremy woke up a bit groggy. He must have blacked out due to all the drinking. When he walked outside for some fresh air, he noticed Matt in Damon's car asleep. Don't ask how a permanent marker was sitting in his pocket, but he decided to put some artwork on Matt's face.

Serves him right for not wanting to listen to him talk about Bonnie all night, when they were attempting to do the scavenger hunt. That was the main reason, why Matt suggested they end it and go back to the boardinghouse.

He couldn't wait to see his face when he noticed it.

After that, the last thing he remembered was walking towards the back of the boardinghouse, towards the woods, when he felt like he was hit with a tsunami of a migraine and then darkness took over.

* * *

"Well, Enzo, since you act so big and bad, I bet you can't drink a full glass of vervain without passing out." Elena said, as she made herself comfortable on the bar of the Mystic Grille, after they broke in.

"Maybe it'll be too much for him and he'll die." Tyler joined her.

"You wish, dog boy. I was tortured way worse. I can do anything." And then Enzo looked at Elena. "You're on."

Tyler poured the vervain that was in a water bottle from the back, into a glass.

While Enzo drank it without taking a break, he started coughing, but they ignored him. They didn't even notice him walk to the back of the storage closet and passed out.

"So, don't vamp out on me or anything, but I liked kissing you earlier. You're not bad."

Elena smiled. "You're alright."

"Alright? Chicks dig me. Everyone wants to kiss me."

"Ha. You wish, I felt like I was getting slobbered."

"I just had some guy pierce my junk; you couldn't have expected it to be perfect."

"Well, maybe we could try again."

His head snapped towards hers so quick, it was no wonder if he didn't break it.

"Really?"

Elena answered his question by placing her lips on his. The kiss involved tongue. And when Elena's shirt and bra came off, and his tongue moved to them, her first thought was that she wanted his tongue to go somewhere else. She wanted to do things with Tyler that no one could dream of. There had already been a thought deep down in the back of her mind that always wanted to give Tyler a go, but she never had a chance of doing so. Especially, when she had been in relationship after relationship for as long as she could remember.

She may have been in love with Damon, but maybe being with Tyler one time couldn't hurt. She could just blame it on the alcohol. That's what everyone did right?

"What's wrong?"

That's when she realized that she had stopped touching him.

"I just… um… I need a minute." They both sat up. If she was going to do this, she needed a moment alone for a second. "Could you um…. Just go outside or something… I just really need a minute."

Tyler shrugged and did what she asked. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her. He always had a secret thing for Elena Gilbert, but it was never the right time. And now, finally when he got his chance, he hoped she didn't bail.

While he waited, he wanted to practice his balancing act. No one ever knew that he wanted to be in gymnastics, and he would probably never tell anyone. So, he jumped on the edge of the dumpster, hoping that he wouldn't fall. He would have succeeded, but something intensely painful flowed through him, and it was lights out.

Not even a minute later, Elena fainted on the bar.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me up here." Bonnie's eyes were frantic as she tried to look everywhere, but down. They were sitting on the roof of the boardinghouse, and Bonnie couldn't even remember how they exactly they got up here. "And I can't believe you kissed me either."

"What would you rather I do? Kiss your hand, that's not very traditional."

He was right. "It's not like we did _anything_ traditional tonight. But, I did have a great time."

"Me too, Bon Bon. But I think I could use another kiss. My blood sugar is a little low; I think I need the sweetness from your mouth."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. "Have you always been this corny?"

He kissed her after that, and as soon as he laid her down, he proceeded to place soft kisses down her stomach. The moment he was about to pull off her shorts with his teeth, a indescribable pain shot through his head, causing him to black out.

"Damon?" Bonnie looked down, and before she could attempt to check on him, something slammed through her skull and her eyes closed instantly.

* * *

 _Present time._

Bonnie felt sick. And not from a cold or some type of infection, but her stomach literally hurt remembering everything she and Damon last night. When they all woke up from the memory spell, he wouldn't even look at her. Hell, she could barely even glance at him.

Actually, everyone who partnered up seemed to not be looking at each other. She was sure she'd hear about it later from Elena and Caroline, but right now, they all wanted to go their separate ways. She was even surprised that Elena wasn't going to stay over Damon's tonight, and even more surprised when Damon didn't seem to protest.

Not that Bonnie cared or anything.

The only good thing that came out of it all was that they found Jo. Well, more like she found them. As soon as they woke up, Jo was standing over everyone freaked out, not remembering anything from the night before. The only reason she didn't call the police was because they were still breathing, and figured it may have been something supernatural.

Once Bonnie gave Jo the memory concoction she made for everyone else, and when she passed out, Alaric took her home. Good thing the wedding wasn't until a day after tomorrow, because no one was in their right minds and probably needed one more day to process all that happened.

Bonnie was at home now, trying her best to calm down. She thought the shower and clean pajamas would help, but every time she started to think about last night left her completely jittery again. Jeremy wanted to come stay with her, but she was in no mood to do anything with him right now.

She screwed up on the drink she made. After she got her memory back, she realized she added way more alcohol then need be, and her herbs and the incantation mixed with that, leaned too heavy on the not caring aspect of it all. So, beyond everyone loosening up, it made them lose almost every inhibition they had, not caring about the repercussions.

And boy, were their repercussions. And boy did Bonnie care about them now.

She not only made out with Damon and allowed him to feed off of her, but they got tattoos with each other's name. What the fucking hell was she thinking? Oh, right. She wasn't.

Elena was going to kill her.

As she opened the drawer to her nightstand, to put a few items away, she noticed a white envelope that had her and Damon's name written on it. She opened it and noticed two gold rings, attached to a piece of paper.

" _Marry me!"_

A flash appeared in her mind of Damon and Bonnie standing outside of the tattoo parlor. She was just about to yell at him again for his silence, but then he yelled out those two words.

"No, no no." She said, opening the piece of paper, not caring that the rings went flying elsewhere.

It was a marriage license.

Bonnie's stomach felt like it was about to fall out of her butt.

" _What did you just say?"_

She remembered asking him.

" _I want you to marry me. Bonnie, I'm in love with you. And I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. All the time."_

" _Are you quoting The Notebook to me?"_

" _Partially… but it's your fault, you had me watch it almost more than The Bodyguard. And I remember you said you wanted someone to say that to you. So, will you do it? Will you marry me?"_

Bonnie remembered saying yes. She remembered them going thirty minutes outside of Mystic Falls, and Damon compelling everyone he needed to make their marriage happen. And then he remembered compelling them to forget they'd ever laid eyes on them.

She then recalled how they didn't consummate their marriage, but place the wedding license and rings in her drawer.

" _We'll tell everyone tomorrow. I don't want to bombard them." Bonnie said._

" _And then I'll rock your world."_

After they went back to the boarding house, Damon tried helping Bonnie get over her fear of heights, by picking her up and taking her to the roof.

When Bonnie snapped out of the memory, and realized that they were in fact married, all the lights in town shut off.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! This was technically supposed to be the final part, but I'm thinking I may try to squeeze in a part 3 to officially tie things up.**

 **Just to clear up a few things, if it got confusing. The drink that Bonnie made was supposed to get everyone drunk and loosen up, including the vampires, but she put too much alcohol in it, and that with the spell she recited, made them not only loosen up, but made them lose all their inhibitions and do and say things they may have wanted to do, but knew it was wrong to actually do. Kind of like when a lot of people get drunk, but this was x100 due to the spell. Hopefully that makes sense.**

 **I really do hope you all liked it. Please review, and let me know what you think =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, the support for this story is amazing! I'm glad you all are enjoying it. This is the third, and technically the last installment for the miniseries. Hopefully you enjoy =)**

* * *

With a simple tug and pull, his hands took the liberty of zipping up her dress. As she thanked him, he couldn't help but provide her with a smile. It probably looked boyish to her, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't blind. Bonnie Bennett was beautiful. She always had been. It wasn't just an observation it was a known fact. If he were being completely honest, Bonnie was his first crush. Before Elena _and_ Caroline, Bonnie had caught his eye. He never pursued it for more, because they had been such good friends and he didn't want to ruin that. And if he wanted to be completely honest, he felt like Bonnie was out of his league. People may have assumed that it was Elena and Caroline that always got the attention and that Bonnie was hidden in the shadows, but the truth was that people were a little intimidated by her. She was so damn beautiful and so down to earth, that it intimidated almost every guy he knew. They automatically felt she would reject them, and being rejected by Bonnie Bennett would probably put some of those guys in a coma. So, they just continued to pine for her from afar. He was even guilty of it.

"Thanks for being my date, Matt." She smiled, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Like I could ever say no to you." His smile widened as he slipped on her jacket. "You sure your husband won't be mad?"

Bonnie playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Not funny."

If Bonnie wasn't scared of the wrath of Caroline, she would have probably skipped the wedding. She liked Jo and Alaric, she really did, but they would just have to understand. Actually, now that she thought about it, she probably wouldn't even be missed. Even though Caroline would probably end her life with a side of torture if she missed the wedding that she planned and decorated for. And of course, she wanted everyone in attendance to help break down everything.

But, that wasn't the main reason she didn't want to attend. Nope, it had to do with a certain blue eyed vampire she had deemed her best friend. Aside from making out with him, letting him drink her blood, oh and the crazy idea of getting a damn tattoo of his name, she had to go and marry the one hundred and seventy four year old creature of the night. Like, what the actual fuck was she thinking? What was he thinking? And then the fact that the spell was screwed up and actually heightened what their subconscious really wanted to do was making her face emotions she didn't want to face right now.

"Are you going to tell him and Elena?" Matt asked, as they sat in his truck.

"Absolutely not." The response came out of her mouth so quickly; she almost didn't realize she said it. When she noticed the look he was giving her, she sighed. "I mean, I'm going to tell Damon, because I don't think he's remembered yet." Even though she really wasn't sure why that was. "But, no one else needs to know. We'll get an annulment and pretend like it never happened." She then leaned back in the seat as he began to drive. "I just can't believe we were that stupid."

"We were all out of our minds, Bons. That drink…"

"That drink just amplified what we already wanted to do." She cut him off.

"So, that means you wanted to marry Damon and get his name tattooed on you?"

"No." She shot out. "Of course not." Hell, she couldn't even really explain herself. "Just… just drive, we're going to be late."

"Whatever you say, Bons." He tried holding in his laughter, as Bonnie crossed her arms and huffed like a preschooler.

She was definitely regretting telling Matt, but she needed to confide in someone, and Caroline's mouth was too big, and of course Elena didn't need to know about her best friend and boyfriend, so she confided in Matt.

And he was not letting her live it down.

* * *

"I made out with Tyler."

Well, both Bonnie and Caroline didn't expect to hear those words escape Elena's lips as they stood in the dressing room, where Jo was getting her makeup done.

"You did what?!" Caroline's voice was a little too loud for comfort.

Bonnie didn't say anything, but felt a little …well; she actually felt a tiny bit better about making out with Damon after Elena's revelation. But, then that feeling subsided, because she not only did she make out with her best friend's boyfriend, she went off and married him as well.

When Bonnie finally zoned back in, Elena was explaining what happened.

"It was the night of the bachelorette party and we were all out of our minds. Tyler was getting the piercing and he didn't want to scream or feel pain, so he kissed me." Elena sat down on the couch, "And then we made out again at the Grille. What am I going to do? I love Damon. I really do, but I can't stop thinking about Tyler. I cheated… I betrayed him."

"And that drink really just intensified what we really wanted to do." Caroline added, without fully thinking.

Bonnie shot her a look while the tears escaped Elena's eyes.

"I mean, it just made us want to do things we'd never do," Caroline quickly changed her tune. "Ever…."

"Care, you're not helping." Bonnie then grabbed Elena's hands. "Lena, that night… we all weren't in our right minds. We all did things we wish we hadn't. No one could hold that against you."

"But, what if somewhere inside of me, I really wanted to do it?"

"It was just a simple kiss." Caroline said. "Well, a couple kisses, but kissing is harmless."

Caroline was right, Bonnie thought. Kissing was harmless. So, her kissing Damon was harmless. Good thing they didn't go all the way. Even though marriage was pretty much surpassed the way. Okay, she really needed to focus.

"I wouldn't even say anything if I were you." Caroline then handed Elena a tissue. "No need to make Damon go all psycho killer and then Tyler bite him. Then where would that leave everyone?"

"Caroline's right," Jo stood up and walked over to them. "Because if anything goes wrong on _my_ wedding day from some lover triangle crap; I'll wreak havoc."

The smile Jo gave was simple enough, but that didn't stop Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline from shrinking away on the inside.

"Now, let's talk about something else." Jo insisted, before she took sip of her champagne.

* * *

Damon hated weddings. Actually, he'll rephrase that. He didn't really _care_ for weddings, but he hated standing up front next to the groom. It wasn't just because he was the hottest guy here and all the people would pay more attention to him than the bride, but standing up front was preventing him from sitting beside Bonnie to finally talk to her.

He gave her a whole day to be by herself and get over what happened between them, but when he tried to talk to her, when she got here with the blonde quarterback of all people, she ignored him and ran into the dressing room. And now, she was sitting in between both Matt _and_ Jeremy like she was dating both of them. And if that wasn't annoying as fuck, Jeremy was holding her hand, making Damon wanting to chop it off. Finding out that she and the little dweeb had been screwing around really set him on edge, and just thinking about it now was pissing him off more. He wasn't really in the mood to explain why, but it just did.

He should have been staring at his girlfriend walk down the aisle as the music began to play. His eyes should be on hers, envisioning what she would look like in a wedding dress, but they weren't. His eyes were currently branded on the little witch sitting down in front of him.

She was beautiful. It was a known fact. There were times he found enjoyment in just watching her. Okay, so that may have sounded perverted, but there were times when it was just them in 1994, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He would always blame it on the fact that she was the only female in existence and he was a male with needs. He couldn't really use that excuse now. The dress she wore, it was simple, yet it hugged her in all the right places, and to him… she looked better than the bride.

And finally, when her eyes connected with his, something happened. Something slammed in his mind a little too quick for comfort.

 _"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

It was as if he were watching a movie play out in front of him. Was this real?

 _"Marry me!"_

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _"I want you to marry me. Bonnie, I'm in love with you. And I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day. All the time."_

 _"Are you quoting The Notebook to me?"_

When Damon blinked his eyes, he was in Bonnie's room. He watched as she put what looked like two wedding rings and a piece of paper in her night stand drawer.

 _"We'll tell everyone tomorrow. I don't want to bombard them."_

 _"And then I'll rock your world."_

Damon was knocked out of the memory when Alaric nudged him to get the rings. He provided them to him, and continued looking back at Bonnie, who was staring at him with wide frantic eyes.

She knew.

He missed the I Do's and Alaric and Jo's first kiss as husband and wife all because his eyes, couldn't leave the green eyed witch.

 _What. The. Acutal. Fuck?_ They had gotten married? Why didn't he remember any of that when Bonnie gave him back his memories?

And even as he took Elena's arm and they walked down the aisle to leave, the only thing Damon could think of was, why didn't they consummate the marriage?

That just wasn't like him.

* * *

Bonnie knew the moment Damon figured it out. Other than staring at her practically the whole ceremony, thank God that no one noticed, she knew the exact moment his demeanor changed and his gaze grew more intense towards her. And then that's when the predatory look came, a look that she'd only been at the receiving in once, and chose to ignore it that time. But, right now, it was making her skin flush.

And of course, Matt said something when they headed outside for the reception and danced with him.

"I don't know who's more jealous of me dancing with you. Damon or Jeremy?"

Bonnie shoved him lightly and told him to keep his voice down.

"I'm guessing he knows."

"I don't know." It wasn't technically a lie, but she could have been imagining Damon figuring it out. "But just keep your trap shut, Donovan."

* * *

After the bride and groom left, the gang was gathered around one of the tables outside, laughing hysterically. No one could get over Stefan's hidden passion for driving an ice cream truck, and shedding a few tears over it.

Bonnie had to commend Stefan though, because as soon as everyone who attended the bachelor and bachelorette party, minus the guests of honor, sat around each other in an awkward silence, sipping on beers, and not making eye contact, he told Caroline it was okay for her to spill the beans.

And it definitely made everyone loosen up. Well, everyone except Damon who hadn't taken his eyes off of Bonnie.

"So, seriously, who shaved off half my hair?"

Everyone tried to stay silent, but the laughter continued.

"I'm sorry." Caroline admitted, "But you look better with a shaved head. Right Bons?"

Bonnie internally disagreed. "Yeah, Jer… it's not bad." She then fed him a piece of cake."

"Damn, he can't feed himself."

Bonnie shot Damon a look so quick she almost got whiplash. Luckily, everyone chose to ignore it.

"Short hair is totally in now." Caroline flaunted her new do, and took a sip of her beer. "So, Bonnie… Damon, you never told us what you guys did."

Bonnie almost choked a bit on her drink.

"Yes, _Bon Bon_ , why don't you tell everyone what _we_ did."

It was safe to say that Bonnie was going to burn Damon alive when no one was looking, but as of right now, she provided everyone a sheepish smile. "Um… you know, Damon got on my nerves a lot, but that's not unusual. Um… and we uh... we broke into one of the clothing stores, and stole an outfit." She shrugged. "Nothing big."

Bonnie took a large gulp this time.

"Okay, well that's boring." Enzo said. "How's that piercing feel Tyler." And then his gaze flickered over to Elena. "What about you Elena? You know I still have that video. I should have brought it."

Caroline and Bonnie noticed Elena's face pale, but she tried her best to remain stoic. Caroline was the one to bring up a new topic. "So, Matt, ever find out who drew that dick on your face?"

"Not a clue." He responded. "But one of you assholes can go ahead and come clean."

As they continued to reminisce on the other night, Bonnie excused herself because the bathroom was calling her name. When she finished handling her business, she opened the door to leave, and froze at Damon standing right in front of her.

That was until he backed her up almost gracefully until they were alone in the bathroom together. She gulped when he locked the door.

At this point, it would probably be a good time to say something… anything. But, Bonnie couldn't find her voice. Hell, she couldn't even burp if she wanted too. And when he stalked up to her, her feet acted like they only wanted to move, when he backed her up gently against the sink. They both closed their eyes the moment his forehead rested against hers.

Damon didn't know why the hell he followed her in here. Hell, he didn't even know what possessed him to corner her right now. All he knew was that she had been ignoring him all night and then with that piece of information, he found out at the altar, it was doing something to him. It was lodging its way into his bloodstream, and making him think unclearly.

"Is it true?" He asked, his forehead still resting on hers.

Her eyes still stayed closed as she answered him. "Yes…"

Maybe Bonnie should have moved away from him. Maybe she should have lifted her head up first, but the feeling of his cool forehead against hers was something she didn't know she needed until it was happened.

When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, his ice blue eyes bored into hers. She couldn't blame it on the alcohol right now. She couldn't blame it on the two beers that were barely giving her a buzz. No, when she allowed Damon to hike up her dress, she couldn't blame it on absolutely anything but her want for it.

It wasn't just the red laced panties he was after, no, the tattoo was his destination. His fingers grazed over it gently, making Bonnie squirm a little under his touch. She should have stopped him, she should have thought rationally, but right now, she wasn't thinking with her head.

She followed his eyes until they connected right back with hers.

"You're my best friend." His words came out a little huskier than usual.

"Same here." She said, trying to hold his gaze and not think about his hand still slightly caressing her skin.

"I'm with Elena."

"I know."

"I can't."

"I don't want you too." But did she? All she could really think about since the other night, was his lips on hers, his fangs biting into her flesh...practically sending her into ecstasy, even though she wouldn't admit that to him, and then them saying I Do. She couldn't stop thinking of any of it. And it sure didn't help when she had been trying to fight certain feelings for him to begin with. So, did that answer the question? Had she really wanted all of this? She knew the spell really only heightened what they already wanted to do. So, had she really wanted to kiss and marry Damon?

Had he?

She shook her head from the thoughts. Damon was her best friend. That was it. Thinking anything else would be inappropriate.

And when she focused back on him, she watched as his eyes found her lips.

"Damon…" Had she just moaned his name?

The devilish grin that plastered his lips made a shiver cover her body and a sudden tingle flow within her.

The knock at the door brought her back to reality, and had her moving away from him so quickly; she almost tripped on her own two feet.

"Bons, you in there?" It was Jeremy.

Bonnie's eyes didn't widen at Jeremy being on the other side of the door, they held pure shock because Damon didn't take that as his cue to bounce the fuck out.

Damon honestly didn't care if that sorry excuse of a man was on the other side of the door; he wasn't done _'talking'_ with Bonnie yet.

"You need to get out of here." she whispered.

"Yeah, and how? There's only one door." He decided to whisper also.

Bonnie's eyes drifted to the window, and he gave her a weird look.

"Damon, please."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you need to come see me tonight."

"What, no." Because that wouldn't be a good idea at all.

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere then."

"I don't like being blackmailed, Damon."

"I just want to continue this talk."

Jeremy knocked again.

"Be out in a second." she called out, still looking at Damon.

It took Bonnie a moment, but she finally agreed, and Damon made his way out of the window. She made sure she splashed some water on her face before she opened the bathroom door.

* * *

Bonnie's initial plan was to renege on Damon. She was just going to barricade herself in her house and take out her frustrations on top of Jeremy. But, instead, after Matt dropped her off, she text Jeremy for a rain check and now she was standing at the front door of the boardinghouse.

She had found out through the grape vine… more like Elena telling her, that she was going to stay at Alaric's place while he and Jo were on their honeymoon. She needed some time to herself before she flat out told Damon that she cheated on him.

Somewhere deep inside, Bonnie preferred her best friend not to stay at the boardinghouse anyway, but she would never admit it.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Damon joked as he opened the door after she knocked a few times.

He was trying his best to hide that he was just a little too ecstatic that she showed up.

Bonnie walked past him. "Is Stefan here?"

"No, he's at Caroline's."

 _Good._ "Look, I only came here to tell you that we need to get these tattoos removed and the marriage annulled ASAP."

Damon was fully aware of that, but actually hearing Bonnie say it, made his stomach churn a bit and a feeling of irritation course through him.

"What? Ashamed to be married to me, _wife_?" He walked over to the bar, and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that." She tried her best to ignore the sudden flush among her skin. "Because if everyone finds out, it's going to be a problem, so we just need to hurry up and get this taken care of."

"Why, so you can get back out there to your boyfriend?" He rolled his eyes. "Who is it today, the Gilbert disgrace or Mutt?"

Bonnie mirrored his eye roll, and walked up to him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Always do what?" He noticed the way she stood all too close to him; the way her eyes glared into his. There was a moment that he thought about bending her over and…

"You always seem disgusted when I mention another guy. You were pissed at me when you found out about Jeremy. And now Matt. Even though there's nothing going on with me and Matt. Should I just wait until you pick out someone for me? Or should I just stay single for the rest of my life? Is that what you want?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I mean… I'm not opposed to both of those ideas. I'd probably be able to pick someone better out for you, but I do like the idea of you staying single forever so I don't have to worry about you making a mistake. I mean come on Bonnie; I spent four months with you. I know exactly what you want. And Jeremy can't give that too you."

Okay, so this wasn't how she expected the conversation to go. She expected for them to chew each other's heads off. She didn't expect him to put down his drink, back her up into yet another wall. Was that the Damon Salvatore way of doing things? Well, she was going to show him that it wasn't going to work on her. Yep, she was going to knee him straight in the…

"Yeah… and what's that?" Damn her own voice for betraying her.

"You're not looking for a little boy. You want a man. Someone who could work out all the kinks you've got forming inside of you." His hand lightly touched her cheek. "You want someone who could match you intellectually…physically. Someone that even though you may get pleasure out of disagreeing with…arguing with at times… even giving some of those annoying aneurysms, you still want to be around them at the end of the day." His fingers lightly touched her lips.

Bonnie was rendered speechless. She couldn't even look away from him, as her heartbeat almost sky rocketed out of her chest.

"You keep running back to that gerbil looking thing, but secretly you know there's only one person who can give you what you want."

Damon was practically drowning in Bonnie right now; her lips, her skin, her eyes… everything. He couldn't move away from her even if he tried.

Bonnie finally found her voice, and tried her absolute best not to show that his words were affecting her, even though she knew for a fact that he could smell her arousal.

"I don't see a Jesse Williams look alike anywhere," She cleared her throat. "So, Jeremy will have to do."

Damon smirked, "Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"When we were in the prison world and I caught you touching yourself." His lips were hovering over her ear. "You were thinking of me weren't you?"

Bonnie's face went blood shot red.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Why would I? When you can do it for me?"

Words, Bonnie. Find your words.

"Would you believe me if I said when I relieved myself in the prison world, I thought of you sometimes? And last night? And this morning?"

His lips found hers before she could even form a thought, and there was a moment, when Bonnie's arms went around his neck. But, no soon as Damon began to deepen the kiss, Bonnie stopped and pulled away.

She couldn't do this. This would ruin her.

"I- I need to go. T-this is wrong. You're with Elena. You _love_ her." She paused, and regretted the few tears that formed in her eyes. "Don't do this to me."

Damon didn't stop her from walking away from him. It was the look in her eyes. It was the glistening of tears that Bonnie rarely allowed to crack the surface.

She had hidden feelings for him, and he was in love with her best friend.

"When…?"

And Bonnie knew exactly what he meant. Along the way, they were able to read each other in just the simplest words.

"I… I don't exactly know when, but the other night didn't help." She confessed. Something she didn't think she would ever just admit out loud. Damon just had a way to break through her barriers… even when he didn't try.

Damon just looked at her. Of course he had feelings for Bonnie. They were best friends. Actually, she was his _best_ friend. And yes, he got mad when she showed other guys attention, especially Jeremy, but what did that really mean? Was he just jealous that he wasn't the only guy Bonnie could go too anymore and he had gotten use to that? Or, was it something else? Yes, he was sexually attracted to her, who wouldn't be? All those heated arguments and bickering back and forth, there were times he thought about shutting her up with his lips. He was just afraid of the repercussions. But, in all the while he was getting close to her… kissing her, he never once thought of his love for Elena. So, what did that mean?

Bonnie Bennett actually had feelings for him. Could he really handle that? He was so use to chasing after someone and not having feelings returned or being second choice, that he wasn't sure if he could get use to being someone's first. How absurd did that even sound?

"Look, I won't let this affect our friendship, if you won't." She announced. "We'll get everything taken care of in the morning, and we can just pretend like none of this ever happened."

Before he could even remember how to say words, Bonnie's phone buzzed.

 **Crisis! Me & Elena are at your house. Where you at?**

It was from Caroline.

 **On the way.**

She texted back.

"I have to go."

She was out of the house before he could even muster up a single word to say.

Where the hell had his voice gone?

As soon as Bonnie walked out of the boardinghouse, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She was not going to get overly emotional over this. Tomorrow morning they would handle everything, and just fore get any of this ever happened, and be done with it.

Right before she was about to get in her car, _Beyoncé's Drunk in Love_ filled her ears. She turned towards the direction, and she wouldn't have believed it if someone told her.

Stefan was driving up in an ice cream truck, and when he stood out, his eyes connected with hers.

The silence between them was deafening, because neither of them knew what to say. Bonnie would have loved to fall to the floor in a fit of giggles, but there was too much on her mind, and she had to get back to her house, pronto.

* * *

The crisis that brought Bonnie all the way back to her own house, was Elena informing she and Caroline that she went all the way and slept with Tyler after they left the wedding. Bonnie almost didn't feel terrible anymore about the kiss she just shared with Damon, but then the whole marriage tattoo thing popped back in her mind, and there was that feeling of guilt again.

Bonnie did feel bad for Elena. She felt bad about all of it. If her spell hadn't back fired in those damn drinks, none of this would have happened.

After Elena explained everything, and continued to cry, Caroline excused herself inside the bathroom to take a call from Stefan.

Bonnie sat at her desk, while Elena took over her bed, and opened the drawer to her night stand. She would never really know what exactly possessed her to pull out one of the wedding rings that belonged to her.

 _With this ring I thee wed._

She remembered Damon saying those words right before he slipped the gold band around her finger. Somewhere during the memory, Bonnie had slipped the ring back onto her finger as well.

It fit perfectly… almost too perfectly.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie jumped and hid her finger as Elena turned around to face her. "Yeah… what? Yeah…?"

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"Not at all." She said. "We all make mistakes. And we'll probably continue to do it." She wasn't making any sense right now. "I'll go make you some tea."

"Could you add bourbon to it?"

"Of course."

While Bonnie waited for the water to boil, she continued to look at the ring on her finger. It did look pretty good. One day, she would meet someone to actually put it on her finger and keep it there.

Just not today.

As she started to pull it off, the damn thing wouldn't budge. Even after her tenth attempt.

Oh, shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I have a problem with cliffhangers. It's like this should be the ending, but I kinda want to add more, but I don't want it to go downhill from here. A problem I'm sure every writer has come by. Depending on if the thoughts can flow properly, I'll add more, but if not, I'll leave you all with this.**

 **So, thank you so much for reading, and please review to let me know what you think!**

 ****Also I used a little Scandal reference when Damon & Bonnie were in the bathroom. *****


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth & final installment to the **_**Bachelor-ette**_ **mini series.**

 **I know I've thanked you all every chapter, but really it means a lot to me that you've either reviewed, followed, added to your favorites, or even just read, or all the above lol. I really appreciate it. I didn't plan on having this out so early, but ideas kept popping in my head and I couldn't really focus on other fics lol. So, anyways, I hope you find enjoyment in this final chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through this! It was fun to write =)**

* * *

Bonnie didn't know exactly what woke her up the next morning. It could have been between the dream of Damon taking her repeatedly against every wall in the boardinghouse, or it could have been his girlfriend, which was also her best friend, kicking her slightly in the forehead. It was safe to say that she was going to go for the latter. No sane person would purposely wake themselves up from experiencing the best orgasm of their life.

Honestly, she wasn't sure what possessed her to lie at the bottom of her own bed, while Elena slept at the top. Even in her vampire state, the girl still tossed and turned like a crazy person, resulting in her foot always ending up in someone's mouth.

When she turned over, the idea of getting one more hour of sleep was swiftly pushed aside when she noticed Caroline staring at her with wide eyes. And that's when Bonnie realized how she had been sleeping; with her left hand on full blast to the world and her wedding ring flashing for anyone to see.

Damnit.

Bonnie knew what would have come next if she allowed it. Caroline would have squealed with an OMG attached to it, waking up Elena in the process. Bonnie definitely wasn't about to have that, so she silenced her by snapping her fingers.

When Caroline realized she didn't have a voice, she gave Bonnie a death glare, grabbed her arm, and used her vampire speed to take them downstairs.

Okay, so Bonnie didn't care if she was a witch and that made her supernatural by default, but she would _never_ get use to any of her vampire friends using their speed ability on her. Especially in her _underwear_!

She was only able to stand for less than a second before her ass hit the couch. "Caroline!"

Caroline pointed to her mouth.

Bonnie snapped her fingers again, and before she could tell her to at least keep her voice down before she went off, Caroline beat her to the punch.

"We'll talk about your hocus pocus on me later. Oh my gosh! I knew you were hiding something!" She then sat down beside her and grabbed her finger. "I just didn't know it was this big!" She then inspected it. "Well, not that big, but you know simple is cute too."

Bonnie yanked her finger away, getting a little defensive. "It's perfectly fine." Then she realized what she said. "I mean…"

"So, who did you go off and marry? And please tell me Damon was the witness and not the…" Caroline stopped, and her eyes widened at Bonnie's guilty look. "No, Bonnie, you didn't." She stood up. "You married Damon!"

Bonnie stood up fast, and put her hands over her best friend's mouth. "Keep your voice down!" She then pointed upstairs. That's all she needed right now.

"Sorry, but I can't believe this!" Surprisingly, her voice didn't betray any anger, just pure shock. "I mean I know you two like died and spent four months together, and you're practically best friends now. Oh, and the way he shoots daggers at Jeremy every time he's around you. I just thought it was Damon being Damon, but now I get it! He's totally in love with you." There was a pregnant pause where all Bonnie could do was stare at her. "Even though I worry about your judgment because you could do a hell of lot better. Actually, I'm kind of pissed because you two run off and get eloped when you know I'm supposed to get married first and then plan everyone's wedding. You ruined best friend code Bonnie."

She almost gave her an aneurysm.

But, instead, she decided to take a deep breath to calm herself. "Care, I'll pretend none of those words came out of your mouth. Other than the fact that Damon and I aren't together, he's in love with our best friend who's right upstairs, mind you. All of this was a mistake; a horrible consequence from the other night. And now the damn ring is stuck on my finger… I don't even know why I put it on in the first place." Bonnie paused when she realized she was running off on a tangent. "Look, we are going to get this thing annulled today. So, please… please don't say anything. Matt is the only other person who knows and…"

"Wait, you told Matt before you told me? Definitely feel the love in this roo-"

Bonnie regretted her need to stretch in that moment. She regretted not turning on the air last night or even putting on shorts when it got too hot. Instead, she just chucked off her sweat pants and proceeded to sleep in her boy shorts. And then the t-shirt she was wearing wasn't very long, so when she stretched, it did nothing to hide her tattoo of Damon's name.

It's like somewhere in her subconscious she wanted to be caught or something.

"Holy. Fuck. Shit." Caroline was now up close and personal with Bonnie's lower half. If anyone walked in, it would have looked like the vampire was going down on her.

Bonnie moved away and pulled down her shirt as best as she could. "I'm getting it removed today too."

"Well, I think we have our winners for the most surprising night." Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Even though Tyler getting his dick pierced was pretty hardcore, and Alaric getting arrested for streaking was crazy, and well…Stefan's hidden dreams coming to light of becoming an ice cream truck driver, but yeah, this… wow…"

Bonnie put her head in her hands and sat back down. "This isn't funny. I can't believe we took it there. I just…"

A knock at the door stopped her mid sentence.

Caroline went to open it, revealing Damon on the other side. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Please tell me why I haven't killed you already?" He stepped inside like he owned the place.

"Let me guess, you're here to see your _girlfriend_. Oh, wait, I could be wrong, it's the _wife_ isn't it?"

Bonnie stepped between them. Even though she was shorter than both of her friends, she still held that defiance and determination, letting them know that she would put a stop to any mess started if need be.

"Okay, that's enough." She then turned to look at Damon. "What are you doing here, Damon? It's early."

Don't think about him naked. Don't think about him naked.

"I came to see my _girlfriend_ , since she's been ignoring me for the last couple days." That was partially true, but the main reason he was here so damn early was to see his little witch.

And seeing her, he was. When he noticed her attire, he could feel the veins from around his eyes and his gums throb before he could even stop himself.

"Okay, ew." Caroline scoffed, looking between the two as they stared at one another. She was grateful Damon stopped looking at her like a piece of meat, but she wasn't about to stand here why they eye fucked. "I'll go wake Elena. Be back in five."

Bonnie knew what that meant. Caroline was going to give them time to talk without Elena waking up and coming down here unannounced.

All of this was just wrong.

"Nice choice of clothing, judgey. You should have worn that more often in the prison world."

Bonnie instantly hugged herself, even though it really wasn't helping, because she still felt naked under his gaze.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"To talk to you."

She turned to walk away. Any normal person would have gone upstairs to put on some pants, but thanks to her mind being all over the place she walked into the kitchen instead. And yes, there was a small part of her that was happy that he followed her.

"We can talk later. You really shouldn't be here right now."

"Is that anyway to talk to your hubby?" His smile was smug as hell.

"Shush!" She placed her finger to his lips to shut him up. "You just want to get found out don't you?"

He took her finger and intertwined their hands together. "Seems like you do too." He said, staring at the ring on her finger.

She snatched her hand away. "Momentary lapse in judgment."

They both knew he wasn't buying that shit, but he shrugged anyways. "I dreamt about you last night. But, I'm guessing you already knew that."

Her eyes enlarged a little. Automatically, her feet decided to back up, but instantly came to a halt when she ran into the kitchen sink.

"That was you?!"

"And you. I wasn't fucking myself."

An blush crept to Bonnie's cheeks as she cleared her throat. "You need to stay out of my head."

"I was only there because you wanted me too. Plus, it was a much needed dream since we didn't consummate the marriage."

Yeah, this definitely wasn't getting anywhere.

"You need to stop." She whispered.

"Stop what?" His body blocked her in; practically putting her between a rock and a hard place.

"This." She insinuated how close he was to her with his hands. "Elena will be down any minute."

Damon's eyes connected with hers, and for a moment, he had to really think. He didn't know the exact moment he began to see Bonnie differently. She was always this annoying judgmental witch that he wanted to strangle with his bare hands. Then, somewhere along the way they turned into acquaintances with a mutual hard on for saving Elena's life. After all of that, they died and became best friends.

Go figure.

But after that… after the friendship, he still didn't know. All of a sudden, she turned into this person that he always wanted to be around, this person that interrupted his thoughts every moment of every day. Bonnie was the one to keep him in line if he ever fucked up, and she was the one to lift his spirits when he lost hope. And then after the bachelor party, some type of emotion slammed into him; making feelings come to life that he thought would eventually pass.

There was even a moment where he considered himself crazy for having those feelings. He was in love with Elena. He spent several years pursuing her, and he finally got the girl. And now, Bonnie was standing before him with a ring he gave her. Technically, at this moment she held his last name. And Bonnie Salvatore actually sounded pretty decent.

Hell, what was he really thinking? Bonnie _Bennett_ was just his best friend; his partner in crime. That was it. The love of his life was right upstairs, and….

"Oh, hell."

It wasn't just Bonnie's voice that pulled Damon out of his thoughts; it was the pull of his face towards her. The thought of friendship and Elena flew right out the window when her lips touched his.

Bonnie didn't know what possessed her to let all her inhibitions go and kiss him. It was just the way he was staring at her started doing something to her insides and she just couldn't control herself. And now that he was kissing down her neck, all she could even think of doing at the moment was casting a spell over the room so no one would hear them and mentally putting a lock on the kitchen door.

Right now, her mind was telling her to fuck everything else. The way Damon's tongue clashed with hers, the way he nipped at her lip, made her forget that she had ever been kissed before. It was like this was her first kiss and she was drowning it. And she didn't want to come up for air.

She heard his zipper being pulled down, and just like her dream, he was backing her up against the wall.

Now, was the moment to snap out of it. Yep. Any minute now.

The moment that he pulled her drenched underwear to the side, she could feel the head of his cock tease against her center. But, right before he could plunge inside of her, she stopped him.

This was wrong on so many levels.

"Damon, stop…"

He paused, and literally had to brace himself.

"We can't do this…." It took a minute, but they both straightened themselves and moved away from each other. "I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have kissed you."

She waved her hand, causing the spell to subside and the door to unlock. Now, all she had to do was get her breathing under control. Damon was one of her best friends; she couldn't have them do this. Oh, and let's not forget he was in love and in a relationship with her other best friend. So, this… whatever they just did, was in the heat of the moment, and it couldn't happen again.

"Um… we should um… get everything squared away this evening."

As much as Damon was experiencing the vampire version of blue balls, and his head was all screwed up right now, he agreed with her.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We should."

And yet they both would probably never admit out loud that a slight pain formed in their chest at the idea of putting an end to it all.

As Bonnie proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, she said softly, "You can wake her up now, Caroline." She knew her friend had been stalling until Bonnie gave the go ahead.

 _Oh what a tangle web we've weaved._

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was pissed the fuck off. Her day was going to hell in a hand basket. For one, she still couldn't get this damn ring off. She tried everything! Natural remedies, spells, everything! And it still wouldn't budge. But, that was the least of her emotional turmoil right now. After her run in with Damon this morning, all she could do was think about it every second of every hour. And then, to make matters worse, when she had returned back downstairs from taking her shower, he and Elena were making out on _her_ couch. Okay, well, Elena was practically trying to jump on him and he kept pushing her off, but still! That didn't make a difference. And it shouldn't have pissed her off.

But, it did.

And of course, there was more. Damon was supposed to pick her up three hours ago to go get their marriage annulled and the tattoo removed, but he was nowhere to be found. Granted, she did end up falling asleep, but he didn't call her, text her, or better yet, come by.

So, now here she was parked in front of the boardinghouse with every intention to go off on him, and drag them to their destinations.

Well, that was the plan. The anger and frustration she had been filled with temporarily subsided the moment she stepped out of the car, and saw Stefan washing down the ice cream truck from last night.

"Hey, Bonnie."

A small smile crept on her face. Leave it to Stefan to make her give a big fuck you to her anger, and almost feel content.

"So, you're really doing this aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. I've already been everywhere done everything. Time to add something new to my belt."

Bonnie smiled. "Well… good for you."

"Go ahead and laugh."

And so she did.

"I'm sorry Stef. I admire you, I really do, but you know I'm going to take a thousand pictures."

"You'll have to get behind Caroline."

She had never seen this side of Stefan. And not just because this close to two hundred year old vampire wanted to drive around serving ice cream all day to people, but just this laid back, down to earth guy, who could make any one laugh if necessary. Maybe the drink had come of some good. And maybe she needed to hang out with Stefan a lot more.

"You here to see Damon?"

Oh, right. Now, back to their regular scheduled program.

"Yes." Her frustration spiking back up a notch. "He better be on his death bed right now, or otherwise, I'm going to put him in one."

"Yeah, he's upstairs. He said you'd be coming by soon."

That asshole!

"Caroline told me what happened."

Why couldn't her best friend hold water?

"I mean I figured something would probably go down when he was so quick to pick you for the scavenger hunt, none of us won by the way." He then put his sponge back in the soapy water and continued to clean the side of the truck. "I just didn't expect you two to get married."

Bonnie had lost the ability to speak. What did he mean he figured something would go down between them?

"I mean come on Bonnie, the only people who don't know that you and Damon have feelings for each other are probably you and Damon… and well, Elena, and Jeremy, and Matt probably, and Alaric… well maybe I'm the only one who realized it and Caroline has her assumptions now too."

"I don't have feelings for Damon." That was a lie, but she didn't like Stefan reading her like this. "Stefan, what even gave you that idea, we fight more than we compliment."

"You two are like an old married couple. But, I guess that's pretty true now for the both of you."

Now, she knew why she and Stefan never really hung out or had been that close, minus the whole impending doom that was always clouding them, but Stefan was so intuitive with almost everything, and she didn't like to be on the end of it.

She was about to provide a rebuttal. Tell him that he was wrong. Tell him that he sound like Caroline. Even go as far as say that she was happy with what she was doing with Jeremy, even though she knew for a fact Stefan didn't give two shits about that.

But, her phone vibrating stopped her before she could get anything out

It was Matt. So, of course she picked up.

"Hey…Matt it's really not a good ti-"

Matt cut her off. "Tyler and Elena slept together."

Well, she wasn't expecting that. "How did you find out?"

"You already knew?" Bonnie didn't say anything. "Not feeling the love right now, Bons."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He and Caroline could act so alike sometime, it was ridiculous.

"Did Elena tell you?"

"No, Tyler's here practically under the bar right now because Elena's ignoring him. You know he's my best friend and all, but I've never seen him so torn apart over a girl before. You think that drink had some long lasting-"He paused for a second. "Shit, a ton of customers just walked in and so did Care and Elena. I'll call you back." And then she was listening to a dial tone.

When Bonnie looked back at Stefan, she saw his attention was focused behind her. She turned around to see Damon standing there with a lethal look in his eyes. And then he was gone.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Can I just suggest that maybe he didn't hear any of that and he's probably on his way to the Grille to drink instead of causing bodily damage and possibly kill Tyler?"

"Suggestions never hurt anyone, but I'm 100% sure that Damon's probably going to kill him." Stefan shrugged, as he began cleaning the side mirror to the truck.

Bonnie gave him a look. _Okay, Maury._

"What? You want to bet money on if he pulls his heart out or snap his neck?"

"Stefan!"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Fine, hope on."

* * *

Bonnie wasn't surprised when they walked into the Grille that Caroline was compelling those left in attendance to leave and not remember anything. She wasn't surprised that Elena was trying to hold Damon back with his vampire face on, and poor Matt was holding Tyler back, with his werewolf eyes blazing.

It wasn't going to end good if there wasn't some type of intervention.

Bring on the aneurysms.

And that's what Bonnie did, she held up her hands, and both Tyler and Damon fell to the ground in pain. It reminded her of a few years ago where she had to perform that exact act between both of them.

 _You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!_

 _You weren't supposed to kill Tyler._

When she felt like they had enough, both the supernatural's stood up, and glared at each other like they were having a death con staring contest.

"Damon, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Elena was in front of Damon now, pleading for him to look at her, but his eyes stayed glued to Tyler's.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jeremy asked, oblivious as shit. As soon as he walked into the Grille, Damon and Tyler were going at it, and if Bonnie wouldn't have walked in as soon as she did, Damon would have probably won.

"Your sister fucked dog boy." When Damon's eyes flew over to Jeremy's, he caught him holding Bonnie's hand, and that made him even more enraged. "I guess cheating runs in the family."

"Don't I know it." Stefan quipped in.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and held onto Bonnie's hand tighter, to which she removed it. She knew he was trying to prove something to Damon, and she wasn't going to be on the receiving end of some chauvinistic male crap.

Elena ignored everyone else and concentrated back on her boyfriend. "Damon, I'm so sorry, it was the spell… the drink, it just… it was still affecting my mind…."

"Really, because that's not what you were saying last night."

Elena shot Tyler a dirty look, and both Caroline and Bonnie slapped him on the shoulder. He really needed to keep his mouth shut.

"But, it's gone now. It's not affecting me anymore. Bonnie, tell him." She turned to Bonnie. "Tell him that the spell had a long lasting effect. Tell him that I'm cured now."

Bonnie knew the way Elena was looking at her that she was internally begging her to lie. Yes, the spell did make them do things; but as she told everyone it just heightened what they really wanted to do…it dug into a certain subconscious that some may have and would have left buried if the spell didn't bring it out. Whatever happened that night, gave everyone a free pass, but whatever happened after that, it was on them.

"Bonnie!" Elena snapped, causing Bonnie to focus back on her. She loved Elena, she really did, but Damon was her best friend too.

"You know we all make horrible decisions…mistakes…and plus, the spell affected everyone differently."

"Even though it just amplified what we already wanted to do." Everyone's eyes shot over to Caroline. Damnit, her foot could really live in her mouth. "But yeah, horrible things… we all do it."

Bonnie and Caroline kept quiet after that.

Elena looked back at Damon and cupped his face, but he stopped her. "I am so sorry, I love you so much."

Instead of saying anything, Damon just turned around and left. He could have ripped Tyler's heart out, but what was the point. And he wasn't about to stand there and listen to what Elena had to say… not right now.

Both Bonnie and Caroline walked up to a crying Elena, even though they were pretty sure she didn't want to be around them right now. They were proven right when she used her vampire speed to get the hell out of dodge.

Somewhere through all of that, Matt walked out with several brooms and mops. "I hope you all know that you're not leaving until you help me clean this place up. We just renovated this place and all I need is for the boss to get back and fire the hell out of me." He then threw one of the brooms at Jeremy. "Especially you, since you like drawing on people's faces."

* * *

There was a time when Bonnie would have just retired to her home for the night, not caring about Damon's feelings or what he'd get himself into. But, since they found a new found friendship and she cared for him deeply, she had to make sure he was okay.

The music blaring as soon as she walked into the boardinghouse, and Damon not only drowning his sorrows in Bourbon, but going back and forth drinking from two women proved that he wasn't.

"Uh oh, honey's home."

Bonnie crossed her arms, trying to ignore the blood seeping from his mouth.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?"

The two women widened their eyes at him having a wife, but couldn't feel the need to move away.

"Don't be jealous, you were the one to suggest we have an open marriage."

The girls relaxed a bit.

She stalked up to them and yanked Damon away. "Get them out of here _now_. And make sure they get home safely."

"Does that mean you're finally going to put out?"

When Damon felt just the slightest of headaches probe his skull, he knew what would come next if he didn't listen to her. So, he compelled the two women to forget they were here and to get home without dying.

"You ruin all the fun you know?" He finished off his alcohol. "Is this what marriage is really going to be like?"

"Enough with the jokes, Damon. Are you alright?"

"Don't I look alright?" He opened another bottle and took a gulp. "I mean not only did my girlfriend, the supposed love of my life, have sex with a werewolf; my _supposed_ best friend knew about it and didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." She laid her purse down and walked back up to him. "But, it wasn't my secret to tell." The look he gave her was a little menacing. "Elena's my best friend too. I couldn't just go around telling her business. Especially, not after everything _we_ did. We're just as bad."

"Yeah, well we didn't sleep together."

"We almost did. And we got married, and our names are practically branded on each other."

"Still not the same thing." He then stalked up to her and of course when she backed up, she ran into a wall. Because, that's how the world seemed to work.

"Do you feel like making me feel better? We could continue what we started earlier."

She pushed him away, even though he didn't go far.

"You know that's not going to happen."

He then rolled his eyes, and walked upstairs to his room. Bonnie being the good friend she was, thought about straightening up the mess he made, because she knew how anal Damon was when it came to mess. But, instead, she chose to follow him up to his room.

"You know, you ignoring me, isn't going to make me go away." She pushed open the door, and witnessed him lying in his bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I didn't think you would." He stated very annoyed, but that still didn't stop her from sitting down on the bed beside him.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're feeling? Or, are we just going to sit here in silence."

He didn't say anything.

Silence it was then. When they got like this in the prison world, it was usually Bonnie who gave him the silent treatment, and he would pester her and continue to talk even when she wanted to be alone. Maybe, he had rubbed off on her.

"Elena loves you." When those words escaped her lips, she suddenly regretted saying it. A small pain jumped in her chest, but she continued anyways. "We all do horrible things… we all make mistakes."

"You've said this already." His eyes still stayed closed as he spoke.

"Well I mean it. Sometimes things happen and we don't think clearly. She made a mistake." She was trying really hard to stick up for Elena, and maybe trying to insinuate something about herself.

Silence ringed its ugly head between them again.

"I knew they kissed."

Well, that was definitely a shock to Bonnie.

"Enzo showed me the video the day after. I was upset, but I shrugged it off, because we were all under a spell. I figured that's why she was ignoring me. And then my mind was so focused on you that I really didn't give it anymore thought."

Stupid butterflies tried to swarm around Bonnie's insides at his comment.

"And now?" She found herself asking softly.

Damon positioned himself to where his head lay on Bonnie's stomach. Everything was telling her to move right now… to separate herself from him, but they had done this before, so there was no need to make it a problem now.

"I do want to hurt Tyler… not necessarily kill him. I don't care if he lives or dies, I never have. But, it should feel worse. And maybe that's bothering me more." He then grabbed her left hand, staring at the ring.

And that's when Bonnie noticed the same gold band on his finger.

"Damon!" She yelled, and yanked his finger towards her face. "Why did you put it on? When did you get this?" Because she didn't remember him being anywhere in her room today.

"When you were in the shower this morning," His voice was nonchalant. It didn't even sound like he had been pissed off at the world just two seconds ago. "And I only put it on before you got here and started going all _wife_ on me."

"I wasn't going all _wife_ on you. You were about to endanger their lives."

He shrugged. "Whatever, they'll live. By the way, the ring's stuck."

She shoved him a bit. "Why the hell do you think I'm still wearing mine?"

"Because you like being married to me." She groaned, and crossed her arms in frustration. "There's probably a reason there stuck anyway. Maybe we're meant to recognize that we're supposed to be together or some shit like that."

"You're funny… you're a funny guy." The sarcasm was definitely heard in her voice.

Damon then grabbed her left hand again and intertwined it with his. Bonnie could have moved it away… hell, she probably should have, but she didn't.

"You want to know why I didn't come to get you this afternoon?"

She nodded.

"Because you were willing to go through weeks of treatment to get the tattoo off when you could have just done a spell to have it removed. You know an annulment is going to take close to a year to get taken care of, and yet, you didn't even suggest that I compel someone to get it fixed in two seconds."

"Well, don't you think I tried a spell?"

"Nope, I don't think you did."

Was this the Salvatore read Bonnie day or something. Geez, first Stefan and now Damon. She couldn't catch a break.

"Well, be that as it may, I thought compelling was already implied."

"Nope." He then began to provide a light massage to her hand. "You want to stay married to me don't you?" He teased. "It's okay; I know it's been your dream."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. As many times as she performed that act at Damon's conceitedness, she was surprised her eyes didn't jump out of their socket. "More like your dream. I'm fabulous, so of course you want to be married to me."

She paused for a moment, and really stared at their rings, and even though she didn't move her hand away from his grasp, the truth of the matter needed to be said. "You know we can't stay like this, Damon. I'm not going to be your rebound because you're upset with Elena. I know we crossed a few boundaries, but I'm not going to let that happen again… if you won't."

Maybe adding that last part wasn't the best idea.

"I can't promise you that." When his eyes closed again, she continued to look at him. Okay, seriously, what now? "You're not a rebound by the way."

She let a frustrated breath, and leaned back on the headboard. "That still doesn't help the situation. Look, you know you are one of my best friends, and you also know that I do have some unexplained feelings for you. I'm not going to deny that." Even though a part of her wished she would have just kept it to herself. "And I do feel like you have feelings for me too. But, I'm not stupid; I know you still love Elena. I know that you two need to talk about a lot, and I'm not saying that I'm going to wait for you to sort out your feelings or give you some type of ultimatum, but maybe one day if I'm not taken and we decide we want to give it a go, I won't be opposed to it."

Damon's eyes opened and connected back with hers. It sounded like a pretty decent and fair idea, but there was something buzzing inside of him that said that if Bonnie ever got with someone else, he would have to kill them. He was selfish, sue him.

"Agreed?" She asked when he didn't answer.

Before he could say anything, Elena burst through the door, and the words that she had thought of to apologize to Damon flew right out of the window at the sight in front of her.

"Wow," she began, "At least I know why you didn't have my back, Bonnie." Bonnie had every intention of denying it, but Elena didn't let her get a word in edgewise. "You know I knew something was up between you two. I knew it wasn't just friendship, because it was just too close for comfort. And then the way you two look at each other all the time, like no one else sees it. I just knew it. And then you judge me for sleeping with Tyler, while you two have probably been going at it all along?" If looks could kill both Bonnie and Damon would be dead…with no way of coming back this time. "You know what? Screw the both of you." And then she walked out, and they could hear the door slamming to the boardinghouse, just a second later, behind her.

Normally, Bonnie would have followed her and denied all of Elena's accusations. She hadn't been the first person to inform them that they had feelings for each other, which was quite odd; because she hadn't thought she and Damon had did anything out of the ordinary before the party went down. But, instead of doing that, she stayed in bed because she was very comfortable right now, and unbelievably tired. It had been a long couple of days, and uninterrupted rest was definitely needed.

Apparently, Damon had the same thought process.

"So, do you agree?" she said, finishing their earlier conversation, before Elena interrupted.

"Fine, but maybe you should stop fooling around with Jeremy. It makes me sick just thinking about you two together, and since we're married, it would be you cheating, and you don't want to be a cheater Bon Bon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Coming from the guy who has a girlfriend…or whatever. Plus, we won't be married that much longer."

"About that. I had time to think while we've been talking and through Elena's random outburst, that we could wait a week before getting everything taken care of.

"Damo-," She began to protest, but he cut her off.

"Hush, Bon Bon." He rolled over to turn off the lamp, and then continued to lay back on her stomach. "Just think you get to be married to your best friend and the hottest guy on the planet for just a little while longer."

"We're going to handle all of this tomorrow." She rested her head on the pillow, and yawned.

"Whatever you say, Bonnie Salvatore."

Instead of objecting and going back and forth with him, a small smile crept upon her lips. This was definitely going to be interesting.

No soon as they were about to fall asleep, the loud music from an ice cream truck made both of their eyes pop open at once.

"Yes! It's working!" They hear Stefan shout.

Who would have thought a joint bachelor/bachelorette party would have resulted in all of this.

 _The end._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! What was just supposed to be a two part fic ended up being four. I pretty much left it open to Bonnie & Damon's relationship. Of course, nothing could really happen right now until they sort out everything out that they need too, but we all know Damon didn't seem ready to break their marriage at all. Practically, everyone could see that had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. Also, I really enjoyed writing Stefan. I know the ice cream truck seemed out there, but writing it was hilarious. **

**So, again thank you for reading and leaving all of your feedback for this fic. It really inspired me to write more and form what I think was a pretty good ending.**

 **Please review =)**


End file.
